Shad
Shad is a carefree young man who works part-time in various places and currently working as gardener in Veracini mansion as well as information broker. He's part of 18th Division villain. As a villain he's known for his habit of getting lost and his love of teasing (often Blackmailing) people. It is unknown what his exact goal in Canvas Ranger, as he never seems to share his past to anyone. Appearance Being an albino, Shad has pale skin, white hair, and red eyes, his tip of hair is dyed in red, as a proof for being the owner of Cocytus Canvas, His body build is slender and rather frail looking, not to mention his face looks younger than his supposed age and girly, making him looks rather unconvincing as a ranger, He is sensitive with ultraviolet/ sunlight as result of being confined inside the laboratory for years, This made him to always wear outfit that shows less skin. Shad is originally wearing a white long-sleeved shirt coupled with light blue jumper and black jeans. But after the Big war, he's seen wearing a dark blue jacket with white turtleneck or white long-sleeved strip. 'Henshin form' In his henshin form, Shad appear as somewhat white and blue minstrel-magician looking with monster face hoodie. Personality Shad speaks in a fairly polite and somewhat childish manner. History Not much known about his past as he seems to hate when someone trying to dig his past. In Canvas Ranger only Cherthell who know his past with utmost detail, even more than Shad himself. The only thing known about him is, he was confined inside a small laboratory in Russia. He has no interest to go outside despite longing to go due to the scientists words, according to them, Shad was 'abnormal', therefore he cannot life with normal human. Until he met a witch who took form as snow tiger-like monster, whom he calls White (due to her white fur). White is the one who tempt him to destroy and escape from the laboratory by saying that she could give Shad more power. At first, Shad refused but later he decided to agreed with White after realizing that he will never get his freedom if he stayed there. Thus, in one night Shad destroyed the place which has confined him for years. Nobody inside that laboratory except Shad himself and White survived and disappeared from the place. For few years Shad lived almost normally with White at one of White's acquaintance's house in Moscow, Russia. They're working as freelance information broker and assassin, the only job which Shad seems to be skilled of. One day, the two receive a request from Russian government to hunt five scientists who were involved with several dangerous research. Shad was surprised when found out that the five scientist are the very same scientist that locked him in the laboratory, yet he still accept the request. The first three targets was fairly easy to kill, Shad has no problem in killing them without raising any suspicion. But when he killed the fourth scientist he was found by a man, the fifth target. Didn't want the target escape and told other people, Shad tried to kill the man, yet failed, instead the man managed to withstand all Shad's attacks with ease and almost killed him, if weren't for White to step into their fight Shad would probably get killed by then. It turned out that the man is also a long Wizard acquittance of White. White know the man is far stronger than them and they has no chance to fight, thus decided to retreat along with severely wounded Shad. After that incident, in order to avoid the other lab members and the government (since they failed to finish the request without being noticed) pursuit, Shad and White decided to flee to Indonesia. In Indonesia Shad finally found a place where he can be himself without worry. He later joined to Villain side of Canvas Ranger as one of the 18th Division member. As A Ranger Shad is part of 18th Division of villain along with Aneva, Yuuya, Lucy, and Stella. He generally has many jobs but he most often seen working as Veracini mansion's gardener, working in a laundry cleaner with Eli, and as an Informant (though, he mostly collect all the information for himself). As if late, he's often seen tagging along Vaein in collecting information and spreading various scandals. Ability The main basic of his power is freeze, Shad can freeze anything both tangible and intangible things. In theory he can even freeze time. But his power is restrained with the target's mass, the bigger the mass the slower it'll get froze. In normal form, he can only at most freeze a human sized target in less than a second, but in henshin form it is possible for him to freeze the area surrounding him (approx 10 meter) in one time. In addition, he can also control what he freeze. Skadi's Tears 'Fimbulvetr ' Trivia *Often being mistaken as a student, even Sieben keep trying to get Shad enrolled to the school. *Being mistaken as Ice cream seller by Bloody Raigen and Strav, but those two never paid him. *Verbe later tried to convince him to work as Ice Cream seller *Shad is good at cooking especially making sweets. *A sweet tooth especially chocolate *His name is a play word of Shadow and Hell Crow. References http://kucingila.deviantart.com/ Reference Category:Male Ranger Category:Villain Category:Ranger Category:18th Division